Just Friends SasukeXHinata not mine
by kissywuz
Summary: It's about Hinata and Sasuke having problems and getting to get along after.SasukeXHinata


**SasukeXHinata**

**I do not on Naruto as you know. **

**NOTE: This is my friends story not mine people!**

**TITLE: Just friends.**

**Genre: Teen**

**Training Field**

**Naruto: Ah! I'm so tired!**

**Sakura: Naruto! Get up! We don't want to fail this test!**

**Sasuke: Yeah loser get up!**

**Kakashi: Ok. That's enough for today you all did well.**

**Naruto: Finally!**

**Kakashi: Now--**

**Naruto: What? We have mo--**

**Sakura: Shut-up Naruto! God your so annoying!**

**Kakashi: Anyways, you guys are going to be in a seperate team.**

**Sasuke: What exactly do you mean?**

**Kakashi: Like i'll take Lee out of his team and he'll team up with you. And that means you guys are gonna be a team of two for 3 months. But, don't worry that wasjust an example.**

**Sasuke: Good. --**

**Naruto: ( Two? I hope I don't get stuck with a weakling!)**

**Sakura: So when will we start that?**

**Kakashi: Right now.**

**ALL: What?**

**Kakashi: (laughs) Yep. Here's the paper on whom your gonna team up with for a while.**

**The three grabbed they're paper and was shocked who were they going to team with.**

**Naruto: What? Gaara!**

**Sakura: Rock Lee!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Sakura: What did you get Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: ...Hinata.**

**Naruto: Aw! Why are you always the lucky one? I'm stuck with Gaara!**

**Sakura: ( I can't believe i'm stuck with Lee! These trainings are gonna suck! )**

**Kakashi: Well have "fun".**

**Kakashi leaves before Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.**

**Sasuke: ( Great...i'm stuck with a weakling... )**

**The next day**

**Everyone gathered up for they're toughest training yet with a random partner.**

**Gaara: You Blondie.**

**Naruto: Ah! Y-Y-Y-Yeah?**

**Gaara: Stupid fool. Hurry up and let's start.**

**Naruto: O-Ok...!**

**Gaara: But I warn you. If you get in my way and annoy me...I might kill you.**

**Naruto: AH! Y-Yes..Understood.**

**Gaara: Good.**

**-------------------------**

**Lee: Where is Sakura? Oh, i'm so glad to be with her!**

**Sakura: H-hey Lee...**

**Lee: Sakura! Oh my precious you're here!**

**Sakura: Whatever let's start with the training already.**

**Lee: Yes! Whatever you say! My Darling!**

**Sakura: ( Oh! This is gonna be such a pain!)**

**-------------------------**

**Sasuke: Where the heck is Hinata.**

**Hinata: S-Sasuke...I'm here.**

**Sasuke: About time. You just wasted my time waiting.**

**Hinata: Oh. I'm sorry...**

**-------------------------**

**Sasuke and Hinata went off training in an open field. Sasuke said he wanted to train alone, but Hinata incouraged him to work as a team. Sasuke agrees, but he thinks it's a total waste of time. Then Hinata asked him...**

**Hinata: Do you want to fight, S-Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Fight? Are you serious?**

**Hinata: Well fighting is the most important thing in training...**

**Sasuke: I don't think so. You'll get hurt.**

**Hinata: Oh. Well ok...**

**Night**

**Sasuke and Hinata set up a camp. Hinata made some food while Sasuke set up the tent and beds. Hinata went in the tent to tell Sasuke the food was ready, but she accidentally bump him and Sasuke fell on the floor with Hinata in front of him. Hinata blushed really hard and said to Sasuke...**

**Hinata: Oh! i-i'm so sorry I was clumsy!**

**Sasuke: Hinata...**

**Hinata: Y-yes?**

**Sasuke: N-nothing what was it you wanted to say to me?**

**Hinata: Oh, yes. Um, the food is ready.**

**Sasuke: Alright i'll be right there.**

**Sasuke felt a strongaffection towards Hinata after she fell on him. Sasuke was quite for a while when they were eating. Sasuke could'nt say anything to Hinata. **

**Morning**

**Sasuke woke up after Hinata did. Hinata went up to him and said "Good Morning" to Sasuke. Sasuke said the same only in a lower tone. Then Sasuke felt the affection again. Sasuke was wondering what was wrong with him and realized he's in love with Hinata. Sasuke could'nt believe Hinata was his first crush. Then after they put up everything and getting ready for traing Sasuke said to Hinata that he will train with her...together. Hinata was pleased andthey both went off training together. After a few hours of training something happened. Some threw a kunai and flew straight to Hinata and made a cut on her shoulder. Then...**

**Sasuke: H-Hinata!**

**Hinata: Ah! Ow!**

**Sasuke: Who's there?**

**After Sasuke said that the enemies revealed themselves and it was two of Orochimaru's minions: Yoroi and Misumi. They said that they want to kidnap Sasuke. Then...**

**Sasuke: What? Your working for Orochimaru are'nt you?**

**Misumi: That's right.**

**Yoroi: And just incase no one is in the way we will kill that girl first then we take you away!**

**Sasuke: Not gonna happen losers!**

**Hinata: Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: It's all right Hinata I got em'!**

**Hinata: O-oh.**

**Sasuke grabbed two kunais and threwit at them. They both dodged it and Yoroi went for Sasuke and Misumi went for Hinata...**

**Hinata: Sasuke! Help me! I-I can't move!**

**Sasuke: Hinata! Ah!Bastard get out of my way!**

**Yoroi: Your too late! Misumi will finish her off quickly!**

**Sasuke: ( No! Hinata! )**

**Hinata: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke was mad and quickly punched Yoroi in the stomach pretty hard that left him on the ground for a little while. Misumi grabbed Hinata and said to Sasuke...**

**Misumi: Don't even think about it, boy! I'll cut her if you come any closer!**

**Sasuke: Let her go!**

**Misumi: Not until she's dead.**

**Hinata: N-no...Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Let her go or i'll kill you!**

**Sasuke revived his sharingan in anger. He grabbed as many shurikens as he can and tells Misumi to let her go or _he'll_ die.**

**Misumi: Well your angry. Why would you want this weakling alive anyway?**

**Sasuke: Ah! **

**Sasuke threw all the shurikens at once and Misumi had no choice but to stab Hinata. But something happened Hinata bites Misumi's arm real hard that his arm felt like it was about to break he let go and grabbed her again and threw her coldly to the ground...**

**Misumi: Arg! You little bitch! You almost broke my arm!**

**Misumi had forgotten that some shuriken were going to him and about 4-5 shurikens stabbed his neck and he died of loosing alot of his blood. Yoroi got back up and did'nt know what happened, and as he saw Misumi dead on the ground, he thought Sasuke killed him with powerful strengh, and told Sasuke he gives up, finally he takes Misumi and leaves. Sasuke went to Hinata...**

**Sasuke: Hinata! Are you alright?**

**Hinata: Y-yes Sasuke i'm fine. Ow!**

**Sasuke: Your ribs are torn! We got to get back and take you to the hospital.**

**Hinata: ...I-i'm sorry...**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Hinata: Because I was just sitting there and doing nothing letting my guard down I lead us to this mess. Now we can't train hard for the Chunnin tournament...**

**Sasuke: It's...ok Hinata. All that matters is getting you better.**

**Hinata: S-Sasuke...( H-he cares about me...! )**

**Sasuke took Hinata on his back and went to Konoha Hospital leaving his stuff behind.**

**Konoha Hospital**

**Nurse: Yes, what can I do for you?**

**Sasuke: This girl needs recovery.**

**Nurse: Oh my. Is it serious?**

**Sasuke: Yes, very. Look can you just take her for recovery!**

**Nurse: Right away.**

**Room 113**

**Hinata was lying in bed asleep. Sasuke wanted to check on her and it was his 3rd time checking her. Sasuke was worried about Hinata and wanted to make sure she was alright. Hinata woke up...**

**Sasuke: Hinata! You're ok?**

**Hinata: Well my ribs do feel some pain...ow!**

**Sasuke: Don't move!You should lay down and relax.**

**Hinata: Sasuke...Why do you care so much about me all of a sudden?**

**Sasuke was embarrased to say how he feels, but he felt it was the right time to tell her. So Sasuke took a deep breath and says...**

**Sasuke: B-because...uh...**

**Hinata: Hm?**

**Sasuke: I-I-I-I...Li...ke...**

**Hinata: Ah! You like me?**

**Sasuke: Ah! Well...yes...!**

**Hinata blushed red like a tomato and said to Sasuke that was nice and she did'nt say anything.**

**Sasuke: Is that bad...?**

**Hinata: N-no...not at all.**

**Sasuke forced himself to ask her out and he did. And Hinata quickly said "yes" and blushed even more to Sasuke than she does with Naruto.**

**One Month later...**

**Outside of Konoha Hospital**

**Sasuke: Hinata!**

**Hinata: Oh. H-hey Sasuke!**

**Sasuke blushed really hard for he does'nt know what to dowhen Hinata comes to him. Hinata went up to him...**

**Hinata: I heard the training was cancelled because someone almost died and said to scheduel it off a month later...with a diffrent parner...**

**Sasuke: Pff. That sucks that really ticked me off.**

**Hinata: ...Y-yeah.**

**Sasuke: So Hinata when are we gonna go out?**

**Hinata was happy Sasuke did'nt forget about they're date. Hinata tells Sasuke instead of going out they can eat at her house alone. Sasuke was cool with it and was happy for the first time. They planned it tommorow night. Ino heard the whole thing and she was mortified, shocked, and pissed. Ino went through some of the girls even Sakura about Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura was shocked to hear it, but she did'nt believe it at all, but her and Ino will start to follow Sasuke and Hinata tommorow night and Ino will proof to Sakura. A few hours later...**

**Konoha Park**

**Sasuke was sitting with Hinata talking about stuff and they had so much in common. They even laughed a few times! Naruto and Sakura showed up. Sakura saw Sasuke with Hinata, but for her it did'nt explain that they were going out. Then...**

**Naruto: Sasuke! **

**Sasuke: ( Great...Naruto. )**

**Naruto: Oh hey Hinata! What are you doing talking to Sasuke?**

**Hinata: Uh...um...**

**Sasuke: Were just talking loser why'd you have to butt in?**

**Naruto: Well SOOOry! I just wanted to talk also!**

**Sasuke: Fine.**

**Sakura: Hey Sasuke...Hinata.**

**Hinata: H-hello.**

**Naruto: Oh my gosh, you don't know how it felt to be with Gaara! He was scary, mean, and feels like he was gonna kill you even though you did'nt do anything! And and---**

**Sakura: We get it Naruto!**

**Hinata: Giggle**

**Sakura: So Sasuke...I was thinking maybe you and I should take a bite alone---**

**Sasuke: No thanks.**

**Sakura: B-but--**

**Naruto: Forget it Sakura you've asked Sasuke so many times. He's never gone out with a girl ever.**

**Sakura: ( That's why I want to be the first )**

**Sasuke: Well me and Hinata are gonna take a walk.**

**Sakura: Huh? Hinata? ( Maybe he is going out with her! )**

**Naruto: Ok...That's unnexpected.**

**Sakura: Sasuke! You're in love with Hinata?**

**Hinata: Well we are g-going out.**

**Sakura: What!**

**Sasuke: Would you keep it down!**

**Sakura: Sasuke! I can't believe this! After allthe things i've done for you!**

**Naruto: What things?**

**Sakura: Shut-up Naruto!**

**Naruto: So what's the big deal? Sasuke likes Hinata and Hinata likes Sasuke.**

**Sakura: Arg! Stupid, that's the problem!**

**Sasuke: Well were going.**

**Sakura: No! Sasuke wait!**

**Sakura grabbed Sasuke's leg and begged him not to go. Sasuke kicked a few times forcing her to let go, but she held on pretty tight. Naruto was trying to pull her off but Sakura kicked him away. Sakura tells Sasuke again not to go and starded crying emotionally. Then...**

**Sasuke: Ah! Get off Sakura!**

**Sakura: No! I love you! I won't let you go!**

**Hinata: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Your so annoying! Get off!**

**Hinata: Get off Sakura he means it!**

**Sakura: Shut-up whore! This is _my _Sasuke!**

**Sasuke was angry at Sakura for what she said to Hinata and grabbed his kunai and starting to bluff her...or is he?...**

**Sasuke: Get off or i'll cut your arms!**

**Sakura: Sasuke...! I still won't let you go!**

**Hinata: Sakura that's enough! Get off!**

**Sakura: Shut-up!**

**Sakura was going crazy Sasuke was almost scared of her. Then Sasuke cut a bit off her arm as a warning and Sakura finally let go, but she was still crying really hard and she could'nt stop. Hinata was trying to confront her, but all Sakura did was keep her away. Then Sasuke says...**

**Sasuke: Sakura I know you feel bad, but it's my life and I choose any girl I want!**

**Sakura: Oh! Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Listen, if you really "love" me then you must let me go.**

**Sakura: Sasuke...but...it's hard!**

**Sasuke: I know it is but you just gotta learn to respect it.**

**Sakura: Ok...**

**Naruto: Ow, what happened?**

**Sakura: Let's go home Naruto...! **

**Sakura's immaturity really freaked Sasuke out and Hinata. Then they can finally spent time together walking finnally alone. Then hours later they went home and they both could'nt wait for they're date. **

**The next day**

**Sasuke woke up, and he heard knocks on the door. He answered it and it was an "army" full of Sasukefan girls! Sasuke closed the door as fast as he can, but one of the fangirls caught the door and opened it angrily. Sasuke asked...**

**Sasuke: Ah! What hell do ya'll want?**

**They all grabbed they're kunais and threw it at Sasuke. And Sasuke died. Then Sasuke _really_ woke up and he was relived that it was just a dream! And then he heard a knock on the door and he was afraid to answer so he checked the window to see who it was. He was relieved that it was just Hinata with a bunch of flowers. Sasuke answered the door...**

**Sasuke: Hey.**

**Hinata: Hello Sasuke. Are you ready for our date?**

**Sasuke: Uh? Yeah let me just get dressed.**

**Hinata: Ok. I'll just wait in your kitchen.**

**Minutes later...**

**Sasuke: Ok. I'm ready.**

**Hinata: Wow Sasuke you sure live in a big house.**

**Sasuke: Well yeah, but I bearly hang out here.**

**Hinata: Let's go.**

**Sasuke and Hinata went to Hinata's house.**

**Hinata's house**

**As Sasuke went in Hinata's little sister Hanabi was surprised her date was Sasuke. Hanabi bothered them a little then left them alone. The two had a great time together. Sasuke did'nt felt this happy since ever. Then Sasuke says...**

**Sasuke: Hinata.**

**Hinata: Y-yes.**

**Sasuke: You make me happy.**

**Hinata: Sasuke...! That was sweet to say.**

**Sasuke went up to her and kissed her on the cheek and Hinata fell even more in love with him and blushed enourmously. Sasuke blushes also, he could'nt belived he did that. Then when they're date was done Sasuke left her with a kiss on the lips. Hinata blushes more than ever and was happy. Then Sasuke and Hinata decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend and they have been going out for 3 weeks. Then 2 weeks later it was time to get the training starded. The teams had to pick a diffrent person randomly from teachers. Then Naruto grabbed his paper and...**

**Naruto: Please don't let it be Gaara again! Please don't let it be Gaara!...Shino! Well it's better than Gaara! Yippie!**

**Sakura: I got...Shikamaru? Oh well he's way better than Lee...but lazy!**

**Sasuke: ...No.**

**Hinata: What's wrong Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: I'm not with you. I'm with Kankurou.**

**Hinata: Oh! Were not going to be on the same team?**

**Sasuke: I guess not...who did you get?**

**Hinata: Let's see...Kiba!**

**Sasuke: How will I know if your alright?**

**Hinata: It's ok Sasuke I can take care of my self...I promise.**

**Sasuke: Ok...**

**Then they went off training with a diffrent parner. Three months later...**

**Konoha Registration**

**Sasuke: Hinata!**

**Hinata: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: I...missed you alot.**

**Hinata: Me too Sasuke...We got to talk.**

**Uh oh. Something's gonna happen! Hinata tells Sasuke that she does'nt love him anymore and says that she's in love with Kiba now. Sasuke was angry and shocked...**

**Sasuke: What? You're not in love with me anymore?**

**Hinata: I'm sorry Sasuke, but Kiba is more...**

**Sasuke: I can't belive this! I'm still in love with you Hinata!**

**Hinata: I know, but...**

**Sasuke: I guess you're not what I expected...**

**Hinata: S-Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: You may be better than the other girls, but you don't really love me...just a simple crush.**

**Hinata: N-no Sasuke! I did love you!**

**Sasuke: Yeah...you _did_...I'm going home. I can't stand this anymore.**

**Hinata: Sasuke i'm sorry! **

**Sasuke: Go home...**

**Hinata: S-Sasuke...**

**Hinata starded crying and trying to call Sasuke to talk about the issue,but Sasuke has never answered the phone. Sasuke was very heart broken, he loved Hinata very much. Now he lost her and he will never be with her again. Hinata knocked on Sasuke's door. And Sasuke answered the door...**

**Sasuke: What do want?**

**Hinata: Sasuke i've been sending you hundreds of messages and you did'nt reply to any of them! I just want to know if your ok!**

**Sasuke: No, no i'm not ok.**

**Hinata: S-sasuke!**

**Sasuke closed the door on her and never want to talk to her for a long time. Sasuke was indeed very hurt. Hinata yelled over and over to Sasuke open the door and talk, but all Sasuke did was ignore her. Sasuke's mind was blank. He did'nt know what to do without Hinata. Then...**

**Hinata: Sasuke! Sasuke! **

**Sasuke opens the door and answers...**

**Sasuke: Listen to me go home!**

**Hinata: But i'm worried about you! Let us be together again! I miss you so much!**

**Sasuke: Thanks...I miss you to, but...no.**

**Hinata: Ah! Why not?**

**Sasuke: I don't want you to break my heart...again.**

**Hinata: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Look it's better if we just stayed, friends.**

**Hinata: Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: You should go home now I don't feel like talking.**

**Hinata: Ok...**

**Hinata's tears were deep and she could'nt get over what happened. Sasuke was desperate...and wanted Hinata back, but he did'nt want the pain again. Hinata went to her room and cried on her bed. Hanabi was trying to talk to Hinata, but Hinata tells her to go to sleep. Sasuke was crushed and thought maybe he will feel better if he was with Hinata again. Then...**

**The next day...**

**Chunnin Competion**

**It was time for the Chunnin competion to start. Then Hayate quickly called off the two names that were gonna fight...the 5th battle he calls off...**

**Hayate: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke: Finally.**

**Hayate: And...Hinata Hyuga!**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Hinata: Oh?**

**They were both shocked that they are gonna compete against each other. Sasuke was afraid to hurt her and Hinata was afraid to see him. Then...**

**Naruto: Sasuke! You owe me $20.00 if you loose!**

**Sasuke: Shut-up up loser!**

**Sasuke and Hinata fight face-to-face.**

**Hayate: Alright let's get this over with.**

**Sasuke was ready and Hinata was nervous and scared...**

**Hayate: Fight!**

**Sasuke: Let's take this seriously Hinata! Lets forget what happened and pretend we never met!**

**Hinata: Oh.**

**Sasuke: Here I go!**

**Hinata was afraid what his move will be and she did'nt want to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke activates his sharingan and tells Hinata...**

**Sasuke: Well? C'mon! You wanted a fight right?**

**Hinata: Oh!**

**Hinata remembers telling Sasuke that she wanted to fight him, but she did'nt get the chance. Then...**

**Hinata: That's right...I did wanted to fight you.**

**Sasuke: Alright then let's go!**

**Hinata: Byakugan!**

**Sasuke and Hinata were fighting very brutally and showed each other that they were searious. Sasuke punches her on the face. Hinata did'nt have any chakra left and fainted and lost the battle. Sasuke was glad he won, but felt bad that Hinata lost. Hinata went to the Hospital again for a few recoveries. Sasuke meets her again and says "Hello" and Hinata says...**

**Hinata: That was a good battle Sasuke...The best battle i've done!**

**Sasuke: Same here. Are you gonna be ok?**

**Hinata: Yes, yes Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hinata?**

**Hinata: Yeah?**

**Sasuke: ...Would you like to be friends?**

**Hinata: Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: We got to slow down things you know.**

**Hinata: Y-yes. I'm very happy Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Me too.**

**After Hinata got out of the Hospital Sasuke and Hinata became friends for a long time, but something terrible happened that split their friendship...Sasuke betrayed Konoha and became one one of Orochimaru's minions. Hinata was shocked and she cried on her bed again. Then she realized there was a letter on her bed and it was from Sasuke. It said...**

**"Dear Hinata,**

**I'm sorry that I left you, but my path is diffrent from yours. I will always remember you Hinata. And I want to say that I love you. And I want you to take my picture of you and me together so you will have a piece of me with you. I will miss you very much.**

**-Sasuke"**

**Hinata understood what he wrote and that she will always remember him also. Hinata knows one day she will meet him again. And Sasuke promises to never forget her. Hinata knew that it was better being just friends and one day if they're ready more than friends.**

**FIN**

**Hope ya'll liked my friend's story?**


End file.
